Elefanten in Malaysia
|} Malaysia ist eines der Heimatländer des Asiatischen Elefanten. Das Land gehört zu den dreizehn Staaten, in denen es noch Wildbestände dieser Tierart gibt. Durch die Aufteilung des Landes in zwei verschiedene Teile, die Malaiische Halbinsel im Westen und den Nordteil der Insel Borneo im Osten, gibt es zwei voneinander getrennte Wildpopulationen des Elefanten. Auf der westlichen Halbinsel ("Malaya") leben etwa 700-1.200 Elefanten noch in der Wildnis, die möglicherweise zur Unterart des Malaya-Elefanten gehören (oder aber auch sogenannte Festlandelefanten sind). Ihr Rückzugsgebiet ist der Dschungel im Nordosten der Halbinsel, der noch nicht durch Abholzung und Palmölanbau zerstört wurde und zum Teil geschützt ist (so vor allem der Nationalpark "Taman Negara" in den Sultanaten Pahang, Kelantan und Terengganu). Im Osten des Bundesstaates Sabah auf Borneo gibt es hingegen noch einen Bestand von 1.000-1.500 Borneo-Elefanten, die kleiner sind als im äußersten Süden des asiatischen Festlandes lebenden Tiere und sich auch genetisch von ihnen unterscheiden. Die Zahl der in Menschenhand befindlichen Elefanten ist sehr gering, neben Elefanten in Zoos gibt es vor allem sogenannte "Khoonkies", die gehalten werden für die Überführung von Wildelefanten in die verbliebene Schutzgebiete. Natürliches Vorkommen thumb|left|250px|Malaysia: Malaiische Halbinsel Die Elefanten auf der Malaiischen Halbinsel leben vor allem in den verschiedenen Rückzugsgebieten im Landesinneren, vornehmlich im Nordosten, wo eigene Schutzgebiete für Flora und Fauna errichtet wurden und wohin auch mehrere Hundert Elefanten inzwischen aus den südlichen und westlichen Teilen überführt wurden, um eine zusammenhängende Population zu ermöglichen. Noch leben aber wohl Elefanten auch in anderen Teilen im Inneren des Landes, so in den Sultanaten Kelantan, Terengganu und Pahang im zentralen und östlichen Teil der Halbinsel, wo - neben Plantagen, noch Waldgebiete zu finden sind. Bei Konflikten kommt häufig die Überführungseinheit aus Kuala Gandah zum Einsatz. Fast völlig überführt wurden wilde Elefanten aus den Sultanaten Perlis (im Nordwesten) und Selangor (Region um Kuala Lumpur). Dasselbe gilt für den Bundesstaat Negeri Sembilan ("Neun Staaten")Elephants in Malaysia, auf www.eleaid.com. 'Belum-Temengor Rainforest Complex, Perak' Im Nordosten des nördlichen Sultanats Perak, an der Grenze zu Thailand, liegt ein aus mehreren Bereichen bestehendes Schutzgebiet mit einem der ältesten Waldbestände der ErdeBELUM-TEMENGOR RAINFORESTm auf www.belumresort.com. Von Menschenhand wurde von 1974 bis 1977 ein großer Stausee in der Region errichtet, der Tasik TemengorBelum–Temengor Rainforest Complex, auf northern.malaysianaturalheritage.com, aus dem noch die Insel Banding herausragt. Von dem See wurde 152 km² Wald überflutet. Ebenso wurde der East-West Highway errichtet, der West- und Ostküste verbindet und in zwölf Jahren Arbeit durch den Dschungel verlegt wurdeEbd.. Daher soll es auch möglich sein, dass morgens oder abends (u.a.) auch Elefantenherden auf oder an der Straße zu sehen sindLoose: Malaysia, 2011, S. 272., die aus mindestens sechs Tieren zu bestehen scheinenElephants crossing the highway Belum Temengor, Video auf www.youtube.comAsian Elephants of Belum-Temengor, Fotos auf wai-yien.blogspot.com. Der Komplex besteht zunächst aus dem Royal Belum State Park im Nordosten, der vom Sultan von Perak 2003 als Royal Park deklariert und 2007 amtlich errichtet wurde und von der Perak State Parks Corporation verwaltet wird. Er umfasst 117.500 haRoyal Belum State Park - Royal Forest, auf www.wwf.org.my. Dieser Teil des Komplexes ist der einzige, der wirkungsvoll von der Corporation geschützt und geführt wird, während die übrigen Gebiete trotz Erklärung zu Schutzgebieten weiterhin u.a. von legalem und illegalem Holzabbau bedroht sindBelum–Temengor Rainforest Complex, auf northern.malaysianaturalheritage.com. Dazu gehören die Gerik Forest Reserve im Westen des State Parks (34.995 ha), benannt nach dem westlich davon liegenden Ort Gerik, und die Temengor Forest Reserve (147.505 ha), die südlich an den State Park anschließt, sowie der Tasik Temengor, der Stausee, der sich von Nord nach Süd durch den Komplex ziehtEbd.. Der 130 Millionen Jahre alte Waldbestand ist Lebensraum für viele Pflanzen und Tiere und besitzt eine hohe Artenvielfalt. Die Gesamtzahl der Elefanten ist offenbar nicht bekannt. 'Endau-Rompin National Park' Neben dem Taman Negara ("Nationalpark") gibt es mit dem 1993 errichteten Endau-Rompin National Park einen weiteren Nationalpark, der als der zweitgrößte der Halbinsel Malaya giltEndau Rompin National Park, auf en.wikipedia.orgEndau Rompin, auf www.malaysiavacationguide.com. Über die Größe werden verschiedene Angaben gemacht (möglicherweise umfasst das geschützte Waldgebiet im Flachland 870 km²). Der Park liegt an der Grenze zwischen den Sultanaten Pahang und Johor, auf deren Gebiete er sich verteilt, und ist benannt nach den beiden Flüssen Endau (Johor) und Rompin (Pahang), die den Park durchfließenEndau Rompin National Park, auf wikitravel.org. Er wird auf der Johor-Seite von der Johor National Park Corporation verwaltetWelcome to Johor National Park Corporation, mit Informationen, auf johorparks.com.my. Insbesondere sollen im Endau-Rompin-Park noch wenige Vertreter des Sumatra-Nashorns lebenEndau Rompin, auf www.malaysiavacationguide.com, ebenso eine "gesunde Zahl" ("healthy number") von Asiatischen ElefantenWelcome To ENDAU ROMPIN NP - PENINSULA MALAYSIA, auf www.endemicguides.com. Es soll gelegentlich vorkommen, dass Besucher des Parks eine Herde in der Nähe vorbeiziehen sehen könnenEndau Rompin National Park, Abschnitt "See" auf wikitravel.orgUp close with wild elephants at Endau-Rompin, Malaysia, auf wildsingaporenews.blogspot.com oder auch einzelne Elefanten (oder nur Spuren bzw. einen Schatten davon) zu Gesicht bekommenCamping Around Taman Negara Endau-Rompin, Malaysia, auf www.camptrip.comElephants and Hornbills in Endau Rompin, auf mnsselangorbirdgroup.blogspot.com. Zusammen mit der Regierung von Johor arbeitet die Wildlife Conservation Society an der Bewahrung der Elefanten im Endau-RompinElephants in West Malaysia, auf www.wcsmalaysia.org. So wurden Bemühungen zur Reduzierung von Konflikten zwischen Mensch und Elefant unternommen sowie eine Schätzung der Population in der gesamten Region Endau-Rompin, für die allerdings keine Angaben gemacht werdenEbd.. 'Taman Negara' Der bedeutendste Schutzraum ist der Taman Negara ("Nationalpark"), der Teile der Sultanate von Pahang, Kelantan und Terengganu umfasst, der eigentlich aus den drei Schutzgebieten der drei Sultanate besteht. Er ist das älteste und größte Schutzgebiet Malaysias und wurde 1938/39 als "König Georg V. Nationalpark" gegründet. Der größte Anteil liegt im Bundesstaat PahangTaman Negara National Park, auf www.wildlife.gov.my. Nach einer Erhebung der Wildlife Conservation Society (WCS) und des staatlichen Departements für Wildtiere und Nationalparks mit Hilfe dervon Elfantendung, die im Januar 2009 vorgestellt wurde, leben dort 631 Elefanten, was wohl einen der größten zusammenhängende Bestände von Asiatischen Elefanten überhaupt darstellen dürftePopulation of Asian elephants discovered in Malaysian park, auf news.mongabey.com. Etliche Tiere wurden mit Unterstützung des Arbeitsteams des Kuala Gandah Elephant Conservation Centre, das aus Menschen und gezähmten Elefanten besteht, in den letzten Jahrzehnten in den Nationalpark überführt. Neben größeren Aktionen im Zusammenhang mit der Abholzung des Regenwalds und der Anlegung von Plantagen im Landesinneren, durch die ganze Bestände in den Park gebracht wurden, sind die Mitarbeiter mit den Elefanten des Wildlife Departements auch heute noch bei Einzeleinsätzen aktiv, so beispielsweise im Juni 2009 beim Fang und der Überführung von zwei "randalierenden" Wildelefanten in Kampung Tenang im nordwestlichen Sultanat KedahRampaging elephants moved to Taman Negara, auf thestar.com.my, oder derselben Aktion im Februar 2001 bei dem wilden Bullen "Buyung Gagu", der bei Kampung Gagu im Bundesstaat Negeri Sembilan die Ernte zerstört hatte und aus dem Waldreservat Gapau gelockt wurde, um ihn ebenfalls in den Taman Negara zu bringenWild elephant lured out of forest reserve, auf findarticles.com Die Elefanten im Taman Negara lebten früher im Zentrum des Parks, sind aber vor allem in den nördlichen Bereich des Parks in der Nähe des angrenzenden Tasik Kenyir abgewandertLoose, Malaysia, S. 475., einem Stausee im Sultanat Terengganu. 'Danum Valley Conservation Area, Sabah' thumb|350px|Malaysia: Borneo Die Borneo-"Pygmy"-Elefanten sind u.a. anzutreffen in der Danum Valley Conservation Area, einer Region naturbelassenen Regenwalds von 438 km²Loose, Malaysia, S. 672.Danum Valley Conservation Area, auf de.wikipedia.org. Das Gebiet gehört zum viel größeren Konzessionsgebiet der Yayasan Sabah (Sabah Foundation), die es vorwiegend zur Holzwirtschaft sowie auch zur Wiederaufforstung nutztEbd.DANUM VALLEY, auf www.searrp.org. Ein Teil wurde vor allem zur wissenschaftlichen Erforschung in seinem ursprünglichen Zustand belassenLoose, Malaysia, S. 672. Dies betrifft das Danum Valley. Daneben gibt es auf dem 10.000 km² großen Verwaltungsgebiet der Yayasan Sabah auch die Maliau Bassin Conservation Area im südlichen Zentrum Sabahs als Schutzgebiet. Am östlichen Ende des Danum-Vallum-Gebiets befindet sich das Forschungszentrum Danum Valley Field CentreDANUM VALLEY, auf www.searrp.org. Eine andere Unterkunftsmöglichkeit im Valley ist die Borneo Rainforest LodgeBorneo Rainforest Lodge, auf www.borneonaturetours.comDanum Valley, auf janetthebrave.wordpress.com. Es gibt durchaus Gelegenheit, die "Pygmy Elephants" zu Gesicht zu bekommenElephants of Danum Valley, mit Fotos, auf www.borneonaturetours.comjuvenile elephant at Danum Valley road, auf www.forest.sabah.gov.myBorneo's pygmy elephants, Foto aus dem Danum Valley auf wwf.panda.org. Insbesondere nachts und in der Dämmerung sollen sie zu sehen seinElephants and Planes, auf leedsop3.blogspot.comReflections: Pygmy Elephants of Borneo and The Deforestation of Sabah, auf www.digidrift.com, sowohl einzelnPygmy Elephant Encounter in Danum Valley, mit Video, auf www.scubazoo.com als auch in HerdenReflections: Pygmy Elephants of Borneo and The Deforestation of Sabah, auf www.digidrift.comhttp://www.borneonaturetours.com/www/brl_gallery_peinlee.aspx Elephants of Danum Valley, auf www.borneonaturetours.com, allerding sind häufig auch nur ihre Spuren wie etwa Elefantendung zu finden. Die Elefanten ziehen es vor, außerhalb des Areals in den Sekundärwäldern nach Futter zu suchen und durchstreifen vor allem in der Nacht das SchutzgebietSabah's Danum Valley Conservation Area, auf www.abctours.com.my. Über die Zahl der Tiere wird keine Angabe gemacht. Es wird nur von "abundance" (Fülle, Überfluss) an Elefanten gesprochenEbd.. 'Gunung Rara Forest Reserve, Sabah' Das Gunung Rara Forest Reserve auf Sabah, gelegen zwischen den Schutzgebieten Danum Valley und Maliau Basin, umfasst etwa 51.245 Hectar LandSABAH FORESTRY DEPT TO MANAGE GUNUNG RARA FOREST RESERVE, auf my.news.yahoo.com. Im Mai 2012 wurde die Verwaltung direkt dem Forst-Department zur nachhaltigen Bewirtschaftung übertragenhttp://my.news.yahoo.com/sabah-forestry-dept-manage-gunung-rara-forest-103024002.html Ebd.. Im Oktober 2012 wurde das Gebiet zusammen mit dem Ulu Segama-Malua Forest Reserve zum Schutzgebiet erster Klasse erklärt, um es vor weiterem Holzabbau zu bewahrenSabah protects 700 sq mi of rainforest in Borneo. Neben dem Schutz des Waldes war dabei auch der Schutz der dort lebenden Fauna vorgesehen. Anfang 2013 wurde von einer größeren Familiengruppe von Elefanten berichtet, die im Gunung Rara Forest Reserve vergiftet aufgefunden wurde, daneben ein drei Monate altes Elefantenkalb10 dead Borneo pygmy elephants feared poisoned, auf www.dailystar.com.lb. Bis Ende Januar 2013 wurden insgesamt 14 tote Elefanten entdeckt14th endangered Borneo elephant found dead in forest reserve, auf www.cbsnews.com. Da es keine Hinweise auf Wilderei gegeben hat10 dead Borneo pygmy elephants feared poisoned, auf www.dailystar.com.lb, gibt es Vermutungen, dass die Tiere von Vertretern der Palmölplantagen getötet wurdenOp-Ed: Malaysia sacrifices its rare pygmy elephants for palm oil, auf www.digitaljournal.com. Die Vergiftung der Elefenten löste weltweit Empörung aus. In der Folge begannen Netzwerke wie change.org oder Care2 und Umweltorganisationen wei Rettet den Regenwald e.V. durch Petitionen für den Schutz der Elefanten und ihrer Umgebung zu protestieren und die Regierung Malaysias unter Druck zu setzten.1 'Kinabatangan Wildlife Sanctuary, Sabah' Ein weiteres Schutzgebiet, in dem sich auch Borneo-Elefanten aufhalten, sind die Ufer des Kinabatangan, der mit 560 km Länge der längste Fluss von Sabah auf Borneo ist. Dies gilt insbesondere für das Gebiet des 2002 errichteten Kinabatangan Wildlife Sanctuary, das im Bereich der Kinabatanganaue (mit zeitweise überfluteten Gebieten) am mäandernden Unterlauf des Flusses (Lower Kinabatangan Range) liegtKinabatangan Wildlife Sanctuary, auf www.e-borneo.com. Dazu gehören auch Tieflanddschungel und Frischwasser-SümpfeKinabatangan Wildlife Sanctuary, auf www.nature-escapes-kuala-lumpur.com. Für das gesamte Gebiet des Flusses werden etwa 500-1000 wilde Borneo-Elefanten angenommenLoose: Malaysia, 2011, S. 665, die die Gegend auch bis in die weiter westlich liegenden höheren Regionen des Fluskomplexes durchstreifenVgl. ebd.. Der Unterlauf des Kinabatangan, in dem das Wildlife Sanctuary liegt, gilt als Heimat von ca. 200 ElefantenElephant Conservation Unit, auf www.houstonzoo.org, ein Mittelwert liegt nach anderen Angaben bei knapp 300Current Status of Asian Elephants in Borneo, PDF-Datei auf www.asesg.org. Während der trockenen Jahreszeit ziehen die Elefanten durch die Sekundärwälder entlang des Flusses zu den ÜberschwemmungsgebietenKinabatangan Wildlife Sanctuary, auf www.e-borneo.com. Bei Besuchen ist es durchaus möglich, Elefantenherden an den Ufern weiden zu sehenKinabatangan Wildlife Sanctuary, auf www.nature-escapes-kuala-lumpur.comPygmy Elephant Kinabatangan River, Foto auf www.flickr.com. Das Schutzgebiet ist umgeben von PalmölplantagenAbout Kinabatangan Wildlife Sanctuary, auf www.asiaexplorers.com, so dass der natürliche Lebensraum u.a. für die Elefanten immer kleiner wird. Einzelne Populationen am Unterlauf werden so von der Hauptgruppe in den Waldgebieten in Zentral-Sabah abgeschnitten, so dass ein Korridor als Verbindung zwischen den Verbreitungsgebieten nötig wäreProject Details, auf www.borneoconservationtrust.org.my. Schutzprogramme werden unterstützt bzw. durchgeführt durch das Sabah Wildlife Departement und andere Organisationen und Kooperationen. Zugleich gibt es in den Einrichtungen der Region Schutzzäune gegen die ElefantenKinabatangan Wildlife Sanctuary (the elephants), auf www.langkau.my, und die Orang Sungai, die einheimische Bevölkerung, mühen sich auch, die Elefanten von ihren Länderein fernzuhaltenEbd.. Seit August 2011 gibt es bei der Ortschaft Sukau den Melapi Elephant Corridor, der Teilstücke des Schutzgebietes auf Initiation der Organisation Borneo Conservation Trust auf einer Breite von 50 m miteinander verbindetElephants using ‘survival’ corridor, auf www.theborneopost.com. 'Maliau Basin Conservation Area, Sabah' Im südlichen Zentrum von Sabah liegt das Gebiet des Maliau-Beckens, das sich kraterförmig vom Umland absetztMaliau Basin, mit Karte, auf www.etawau.com. Dank dieser geologischen Beschaffenheit begann die Erforschung dieser Region erst 1981, weshalb das Becken auch den Namen "Sabahs vergessene Welt" trägtDas Maliau Basin, auf www.reisefieber.net. Das Gebiet gehörte ursprünglich zur Verwaltung der Yayasan Sabah (Sabah Foundation), einer Forstmanagementgesellschaft, der durch Konzession u.a. auch die Abholzung festgelegter Gebiete in Zentralsabah obliegt. Yayasan Sabah stellte das Gebiet des Maliau Basins 1981 unter Schutz zu Forschungs- und Bildungszwecken, seit 1997 führt das Gebiet auch die Bezeichnung "Maliau Basin Protection Forest Reserve" und umfasst seitdem etwa 588 km²Maliau Basin Protection Forest Reserve, auf www.protectedplanet.net. Mit der Einstufung in Klasse I des Forstschutzes wird das Abholzen und der Bergbau in diesem Gebiet verbotenMaliau Basin, auf www.etawau.com|. Das Gebiet umfasst auch den Gunung Lotong mit 1667 m HöheMaliau Basin Protection Forest Reserve, auf www.protectedplanet.net, zahlreiche WasserfälleMaliau Basin Conservation Area, auf www.nature-escapes-kuala-lumpur.com (Maliau-Fälle)Maliau-Basin-Conservation-Area, auf de.wikipedia.org und u.a. etliche seltene OrchideenartenMaliau Basin Conservation Area - Flora and Fauna, auf www.sabahtravelguide.com. In der "Pufferzone" des Beckens mit Sekundärwald sind insbesondere Sumatra-Nashörner und Borneo-Elefanten zu beobachtenMaliau Basin, auf www.etawau.comMaliau Basin Conservation Area, auf www.nature-escapes-kuala-lumpur.com. Dies gilt insbesondere auch für das Maliau Basin Studies Centre, das am Rande des Schutzgebietes liegt und dessen Umgebung Reiseveranstaltern zufolge häufige Sichtungen von Elefanten und Bantengs erlaubte5D4N Maliau Basin - The Lost World (Ex Kota Kinabalu), auf www.abctours.com.my. 'Tabin Wildlife Reserve, Sabah' 1984 wurde im Osten Sabahs, auf der Halbinsel Dent, das Tabin Wildlife Reserve errichtet. Es wird vom Sabah Wildlife Department verwaltet, die Verantwortung für die Bäume trägt allerdings das Sabah Forestry Department. Bis 1989 wurde hier noch Holz geschlagenTabin-Wildreservat, auf de.wikipedia.org, so dass es nur noch einen Kernbestand von Primärwald gibt, der ansonsten von Sekundärwald umgeben istEbd.. Das Gebiet umfasst im Groben ein „Rechteck“ von 122.539 ha LandTabin Wildlife Reserve, auf www.tabinwildlife.com.my. An Großsäugetieren gibt es neben dem Borneo-Elefanten auf noch das Sumatra-Nashorn und das TembadauTabin Wildlife Reserve, auf en.wikipedia.org. In einem Projekt wurde 1993 die Zahl der Elefanten im Tabin-Reservat auf 121-297 Tiere geschätzt, spätere Angaben sprechen von 300-500 ElefantenLoose, Malaysia, S. 675., so dass sich die Elefanten anscheinend auch vermehrt haben könnten. Der WWF nennt für das Tabin-Reservat etwa 350 TiereHeart of Borneo: Support to the Conservation of Orang-Utan, Rhino and Elephant in Sabah (SCORES), auf wwf.panda.org. Für Besucher des Reservates gibt es vor allem Spuren der Tiere, insbesondere Elefantendung zu sehenDriving to Tabin Wildlife Reserve, The Wildlife Capital of Borneo, auf www.sabahtravelguide.comWhere two worlds collide: visiting Tabin Wildlife Reserve, auf news.mongabay.com. Andere Quellen reden davon, dass die Elefanten leicht zu sehen sein sollenTABIN WILDLIFE RESERVE PAGE - SABAH , auf www.endemicguides.com, was zumindest gelegentlich der Fall istTabin Wildlife Reserve – Sabah, auf www.journeymalaysia.com. Die Elefanten durchstreifen die Sekundärwälder und auch die angrenzenden Palmölplantagen auf der Suche nach Futter. Insbesondere die Heimsuchung der Plantagen führt zu Konflikten zwischen der Bevölkerung und den Elefanten, wobei manche Elefanten auch schon aufgegriffen und etwa in den Lok Kawi Wildlife Park nahe Kota Kinabalu gebracht wurden. Bisher gab es im Tabin-Reservat wohl die größte Gruppe von Borneo-Elefanten in den Schutzgebieten, die aus sich heraus auch existieren kannDriving to Tabin Wildlife Reserve, The Wildlife Capital of Borneo, auf www.sabahtravelguide.com. 'Ulu Segama-Malua Forest Reserve, Sabah' Im Juli 2011 wurde u.a. vom WWF darüber informiert, dass der Schutz der Orang-Utans und der Borneo-Elefanten gute Fortschritte gemacht hätte durch die Auszeichnung der Bewirtschaftung u.a. des Waldreservates Ulu Segama-Malua durch den Forest Stewartship Council (FSC)Good news for orangutan and pygmy elephant conservation in the Heart of Borneo, auf www.surfbirds.com. Die Auszeichnung wird für nachhaltige Waldwirtschaft mit Blick auf soziale, umweltfreundliche und ökonomische Aspekte vergebenIm Auftrag des Waldes, auf www.fsc-deutschland.de. Mit der Auszeichnung wird die Projektarbeit anerkannt, mit der das Forstdepartment von Sabah zusammen mit anderen Unternehmen wie dem Waldkonzessionär Yayasan SabahForest Rehabilitation and Restoration: Ulu Segama - Malua Project, auf www.ysnet.org.my sich die Aufgabe gestellt haben, die genannte Fläche nachhaltig zu bewirtschaften und den Artenbestand, so auch der dortigen Elefanten, zu gewährleisten. Das Gebiet der Forstreservate Ulu Segama und Malua grenzt direkt an das Danum Valley-Schutzgebiet und umfasst es fast völlig24 Ulu Segama-Malua Sustainable Forest Management Project, S. 204, auf www.forest.sabah.gov.my. Es gibt eine Kooperation zwischen dem Forstdepartment, Yayasan Sabah und verschiedenen Organisationen (u.a. dem WWF) und Firmen. Neben kommerzieller Nutzung des Waldes gehören zur Bewirtschaftung auch die Beforstung durch Föderung des Pflanzenwachstums und die NeuanpflanzungEbd.. Zusammen umfassen die beiden Forstreservate ca. 241.000 ha. Offenbar werden verschiedene Bereiche von jeweils einzelnen Vertragspartnern bewirtschaftet. Die Region ist ein zentraler Aufenthaltsbereich der Borneoelefantensnared elephant in Malua FR, auf www.forest.sabah.gov.my, wie 2006 nachgewiesen wurdeThreatened and endangered species (Elephant), auf www.forest.sabah.gov.my. Der Erhalt des dennoch auch ökonomisch bewirtschafteten Waldes dient damit auch ausdrücklich der Erhaltung von Lebensraum für die Elefanten, deren Hauptverbreitungsgebiet mit den Waldreservaten eng berührt istOrangutans and Pygmy Elephants Protected in the Heart of Borneo, auf www.theepochtimes.com. Elefanten in der Kultur Malaysias Im Gegensatz zu anderen südostasiatischen Ländern wie z.B. das Nachbarland Thailand ist die Tradition der Elefantenhaltung in den Malaiischen Sultanaten in den letzten Jahrhunderten zum Erliegen gekommen. Es wird wohl von den Elefanten der Sultane von Melaka, Perak, Kelantan, Kedah und Pahang in historischen Werken berichtet, die für Zeremonien, Kriege und Lasten eingesetzt wurdenThe care and management of domesticated elephants in Malaysia - Mohd. Shariff Daim, Abschnitt Introduction, auf www.fao.org. Diese Kultur soll aber bereits im 19. Jahrhundert verschwunden seinElephants in Malaysia, auf www.eleaid.com. In den britisch besetzten Gebieten wurden die Elefanten auch für den Zinn-Transport eingesetzt, aber auch diese Verwendung erlosch nach dem 2. Weltkrieg mit dem Straßenausbau und der Entwicklung anderer TransportsystemeThe care and management of domesticated elephants in Malaysia - Mohd. Shariff Daim, Abschnitt Introduction, auf www.fao.org. So soll es um die zweite Jahrtausendwende nur noch einen malaysischen Mahout namens Ibrahim Bin Yahya aus dem Sultanat Kelantan gegeben haben, der diese Fähigkeiten von seinen Vorfahren erlernt hatte. Dieser sollte 70 Jahre alt sein und noch zwei Elefanten in Privatbesitz haltenEbd., Abschnitte Introduction und Table 2, auf www.fao.org. Heutige Elefanteneinrichtungen Die derzeitige ausschließliche Haltung von Elefanten wurde erst wieder neu mit der Einrichtung einer Elefanten-Überführungseinheit durch das staatliche Departement für Wildtiere und Nationalparks belebt. Dieses Team aus Elefanten und Menschen dient seitdem zur Überführung von wildlebenden Elefanten, die sich in Wohngebieten und Plantagen aufhalten, in die geschützten Gebiete der Nationalparks. Zentral ist hierbei das Elefantenzentrum (teilweise auch "Waisenhaus" genanntThe Kuala Gandah Elephant Orphanage Sanctuary Malaysia, auf der Homepage www.myelephants.org) in Kuala Gandah im Zentrum der Malaiischen Halbinsel. 'Kuala Gandah Elephant Conservation Centre' Auf der Strecke von Kuala Lumpur (Westküste) nach Kuantan (Ostküste) liegt nahe dem Ort Lanchang und des Wildschutzgebietes KrauThe Elephant Centre & Translocation Work, auf www.elephantappeal.com das Kuala Gandah Elephant Conservation Centre. Es wurde 1989 vom Departement für Wildtiere und Nationalparks gegründet und ging hervor aus der Elefanten-Überführung-Einheit ("Elephant Capture & Translocation Unit""Selamat Datang" to Kuala Gandah!, auf www.myelephants.org), die 1974 mit dem Zweck der Überbringung von wilden Elefanten aus von Menschen kultivierten Regionen (Siedlungen, Plantagen) in die Schutzgebiete gegründet worden warEbd.KUALA GANDAH ELEPHANT SANCTUARY (Temerloh), auf www.pahangtourism.com.my. Dazu wurden Elefanten aus Indien (Assam) und Thailand mit ihren Mahouts ins Land geholt, mit denen die einheimischen Elefantenführer den Einsatz für die wildlebenden Elefanten, d.h. ihren Fang und die Überführung in die Schutzgebiete, einüben konntenThe care and management of domesticated elephants in Malaysia - Mohd. Shariff Daim, Abschnitt Employment of domesticated elephants, auf www.fao.org. Diese gezähmten Elefanten, die die wilden Elefanten in Transportfahrzeuge führen, werden "Khoonkies" genanntEbd.. Neben diesen Tieren leben in Kuala Gandah auch einige eingefangene Elefanten zur Behandlung oder als aufgefundene Elefantenwaisen zur AufzuchtKuala Gandah, auf www.malaysiasite.nl. Um die Lebensbedingungen auch der dort gehaltenen Elefanten zu verbessern, wurde im Jahr 2000 eine Non-profit-Organisation namens "Malaysian Elephant Appeal" von einer Gruppe Freiwilliger gegründetThe Malaysian Elephant Centre at Kuala Gandah, auf www.elephantappeal.com. So wurde von dieser Gruppe die Schaffung eines Areals für die Tiere initiiert, das sie durchstreifen konnten, ohne festgekettet zu sein, ferner wurden andere Maßnahmen zur Gesundheit und zum Wohlergehen der Elefanten durchgeführtEbd., Future Projects. Darüberhinaus hat sich das Zentrum zu einem Anziehungspunkt für Besucher (und Touristen) entwickelt, so dass für diese auch Begegnungen mit den Elefanten, Reiten und Baden ermöglicht werdenKuala Gandah, auf www.malaysiasite.nl. Zu den ältesten Tieren gehören die beiden Kühe Chek Mek und Mek Bunga aus Thailand, die zum Zwecke der Wildelefantenüberführung in den 1970er Jahren nach Malaysia kamen und etliche wilde Elefanten begleitet habenWorking Elephants, auf www.elephantappeal.com. 'Langkawi Elephant Adventures' Auf der Insel Langkawi im äußersten Nordwesten des Landes gibt es seit jüngerer Zeit eine der wenigen Einrichtungen in Malaysia, die Elefantenreiten anbietenVgl. ELEPHANT RIDING IN MALAYSIA, auf elephantrides.net. Die "Langkawi Elephant Adventures"WELCOME TO LANGKAWI ELEPHANT ADVENTURES, Homepage der Einrichtung auf www.gajah.org liegen im Bereich der neuerrichteten Touristenzentrums "Oriental Village" im Westen der Insel, nahe der Talstation der Seilbahn (Cable Car). Offenbar im Zusammenhang mit der touristischen Entwicklung der Insel wurde hier ein einziger Elefant nach Langkawi geholt, um Besuchern die Möglichkeit insbesondere zum Reiten zu bieten. Angeboten werden Kurzausritte von fünf Minuten mit anschließendem Elefantenfüttern, längere Ausflüge werden in den Inseldschungel unternommen. Außerdem kann der Elefant gebadet werdenELEPHANT RIDING & ACTIVITY OPTIONS ON LANGKAWI, Angebot der "Adventures" auf www.gajah.org. Auch freiwillige Mitarbeit scheint willkommen zu sein. Der einzige Elefant auf Langkawi ist Lasah, ein stoßzahntragender Bulle, der bereits in zwei verschiedenen Zoos in Malaysia aufgetreten ist und auch bei Filmen und TV-Produktionen mitgewirkt hat, u.a. bei "Anna und der König" (1999)LASAH THE ASIAN ELEPHANT, auf www.gajah.org. 'Sungai Ketiar Elephant Sanctuary' Neben dem Kuala-Gandah-Zentrum gibt es ein weiteres, kleines "Sanctuary" im Norden des Taman Negara und westlich des Tasik-Kenyir-Stausees im Sultanat Terengganu. Es liegt an der Straße zwischen Gua Musang und Kuala Berang und wurde 2008 eröffnetElephant Sanctuary, Sungai Ketiar, auf www.malaysiasite.nl. Die Organisation gleicht der in Kuala Gandah. Es werden Elefanten zum Fang und zur Überführung von wilden Elefanten gehalten, um sie in die verbliebene geschützten Naturreservate zu bringenEbd.. Daher wurden die gezähmten Elefanten des Sanctuary auch in Kuala Gandah ausgebildetSUNGAI KETIAR ELEPHANT SANCTUARY, auf terengganuholiday.blogspot.com. Es handelt sich ursprünglich um eine Kuh namens Suria, die etwa 2001 geboren und 2005 in Bandar Permaisuri (Setiu, Terengganu) gefangen wurdeElephant Sanctuary, Sungai Ketiar, auf www.malaysiasite.nl, und einen Bullen mit Namen Chalil, der etwa gleichaltrig ist und 2003 in Gua Musang eingefangen wurdeEbd.. Inzwischen gibt es einen dritten Elefanten in Sungai Ketiar, vermutlich einen weiteren BullenElephant sanctuary a hit, auf allmalaysia.info. Auch dieses Sanctuary ist für Besucher offen, die die Elefanten füttern und auch, zumindest auf Suria, reiten könnenElephant sanctuary in Sungai Ketiar, auf travel.nst.com.mySUNGAI KETIAR ELEPHANT SANCTUARY, auf terengganuholiday.blogspot.com. Zumindest zeitweise sind die Elefanten an den Vorder- und Hinterbeinen angekettet und können sich so kaum bewegenElephant Sanctuary, Sungai Ketiar, Foto, auf www.malaysiasite.nlTerenganu - Sungai Ketiar Elephant Sanctuary, auf facesofmalaysia.blogspot.com. Das Gelände umfasst 15.000 ha, die mit einem Elektrozaun geschützt werdenNew attractions at Tasik Kenyir soon, auf findarticles.com und liegt in einem Gebiet mit hohem Elefantenaufkommen aufgrund der Nähe zum Taman Negara und des Tasik Kenyir. Es soll zu je 5000 haEbd. nach Wild-, Halbwild- und "Haus"-Elefanten unterteilt werdenElephant sanctuary a hit, auf allmalaysia.info. Geplant ist die Haltung von 150 Elefanten in Sungai KetiarNew attractions at Tasik Kenyir soon, auf findarticles.com. In der Umgebung leben durchaus wilde Elefantenherden, die nicht durch Lärm oder Lichtstrahlen beunruhigt werden sollenElephant Sanctuary, Lake Kenyir's Latest Draw, auf tourism.bernama.com. Es soll auch ein drittes Sanctuary geplant sein für Sungai Lebam am Tasik KenyirSanctuary near Kenyir Lake a hit, auf allmalaysia.info. Malaysische Zoos Ein Großteil der malaysischen Elefanten in Menschenhand befindet sich in den Zoos des Landes. 'A'Famosa Animal World, Melaka' In der Nähe von Melaka liegt ein altes Fort der Portugiesen, das 1511 errichtet wurdeauf en.wikipedia.org. Von diesem leitet sich der Name des nahegelegenen A'Famosa Resort Malaysia ab, das u.a. neben einem Vergnügungspark auch einen ähnlich gestalteten Tierpark namens Animal World umfasstA'Famosa, Übersichtskarte auf www.afamosa.com. Ein Schwerpunkt liegt hier auf den Shows für die Besucher, so mit Vögeln oder einer Wildwest-ShowAnimal World Safari Location Map, Karte mit Showgeländen auf www.afomosa.com. Daneben umfasst das Programm in A'Famosa auch eine Elefantenshow, bei der die mindestens vier Elefanten (darunter ein Tusker) ihr antrainiertes "Können" vorführen, das neben Fuß- und Basketball auch aus dem obligatorischen Bildermalen, "Fahrradfahren", dem Hinterbeinstand und -sitz und einer ElefantenmassageAnimal World Safari @ A' Famosa, auf www.vacation-malaysia.com besteht, bei der Besucher mit Rüssel und Fuß eines Elefanten traktiert werdenElephant Show @ Animal World Safari (A Famosa-Melaka)-Part 1, Show-Video auf www.youtube.comElephant Show@Animal World Safari ( A Famosa-Melaka)-Part 2, 2. Teil des Videos mit Elefantenmassage, auf www.youtube.com. Für 2006 werden vom Resort als Zahl zehn Elefanten bei der Show angegebenElephant Show, auf my88db.com. Daneben sollen die Elefanten auch als "Band" auftretenTour 11 : A Famosa Animal World Safari, auf www.hotelreservation.com.my. Außerdem gibt es (laut Plan) Gelegenheit zum Elefantenreiten sowie zum Füttern der ElefantenAnimal World, auf www.flickr.com, anscheinend auf dem Gelände der Elefantenshow im Anschluss an die ShowElephant Show, auf my88db.com. Eine eigene Elefantenanlage ist auf der Übersicht nicht zu sehen, anscheinend haben die Elefanten aber Gelegenheit zum freien Aufenthalt ("free-roaming") in dem ParkVisit to A-Famosa Animal World Safari, Malacca - 10th September 2002, auf chongkg.blogspot.com, wo sie auch gefüttert werden könnenANIMAL WORLD SAFARI, auf www.impressions.com.my. Der Schwerpunkt der Haltung liegt vorwiegend auf der Vorführung und Bereitstellung der Elefanten für die Besucher. 'Danga Bay Petting Zoo, Johor Bahru' thumb|300px|left|Elefantenbulle im Danga Bay Petting Zoo Neben dem Zoo Johor gibt es in der Haupstadt Johor Bahru des südlichen Sultanates Johor auch einen weiteren Zoo, den "Danga Bay Petting Zoo"Entrance to Petting Zoo, Danga Bay, Foto vom Eingang auf www.flickr.com im Bereich der "Danga Bay", einem Gebiet direkt an der Straße (Meerenge) von Johor gegenüber Singapur im Nordwesten des Stadtzentrums, nahe der heutigen Residenz des Sultans, der Istana Bukit Serene. Der Zoo gehört zum Komplex der "Danga World", zu dem auch ein Themenpark gehört. Der Petting Zoo eröffnete 2007 und soll informativer sein als der StadtzooDanga Bay Petting Zoo, auf www.limsimi.com. Er hält etwa 180 verschiedene TierartenThe Expanding Mini Zoo, Selbstbeschreibung auf www.dangaworld.com. Dazu gehörten Tiger, Löwen, Rothandtamarine, Warane und ein ElefantEbd.Danga Bay, auf www.virtualmalaysia.com. Der ausgewachsene, stoßzahntragende Elefantenbulle wird auf wenigen Quadratmetern mit Ketten an den Vorderfüssen und am Hals gehalten, so dass er sich nur wenig bewegen kannLimsimi.com - Full Grown Elephant within metres from you at Danga Bay Petting Zoo, Video auf www.youtube.com. Besucher kommen nah (auf weniger als drei Meter) an ihn heranDanga Bay Petting Zoo, auf www.limsimi.com, und es gibt - wohl wegen der Ketten - keine bullensichere UmzäunungDanga Bay Petting Zoo, Foto auf www.voyageofmylife.com. Der Boden ist aus Beton. Entsprechend dieser Haltung sind die Kommentare von erschütterten BesuchernSprouts, rudders and pygmies, auf emma-castingoff.blogspot.com: "I was feeling guilty after being horrified seeing an elephant chained by the feet at Danga Bay Petting Zoo, only able to take one step."Danga Bay Petting Zoo, auf www.voyageofmylife.com: "We were to visit the Danga Bay Petting Zoo and by far it is one of the most cruel places I’ve ever visited ... The elephant seemed to be the least fortunate by having his two front legs and neck chained to the concrete floor".(MY) FWD Animal Cruelty at Danga Bay Petting Zoo, auf pets.dir.groups.yahoo.com: "Most heartwrenchingly, the elephant was shacked so tightly that he could not move at all inside his pen.". Nur einen Tag nach der Beschlagnahme von Wildtieren im Zoo Johor griff das Wild- und Naturparkdepartment (Perhilitan) auch im Danga-Bay-Zoo ein und beschlagnahmte 132 Wildtiere. Zugleich setzte die Behörde die Lizenz zur Haltung von Wildtieren aus. Unter die beschlagnahmten Tiere wird in einem Bericht der Elefantenbulle nicht gezählt, allerdings zeigt ein Foto die Bemühungen, den angeketteten Elefanten aus dem Zoo zu bringen. Zugleich wird auch von seinem kargen Gehege gesprochen, das aus leeren Container-Boxen errichtet sein sollDanga Bay animal sanctuary’s licence suspended, auf thestar.com.my. So bleibt das Schicksal des Bullen zunächst weiter ungewiss. 'Kuala Krai Mini Zoo, Kelantan' Im Inneren des nordöstlichen Staates Kelantan liegt die Stadt Kuala Krai mit einem "Mini Zoo" von 40.000 m²Kuala Krai Mini Zoo, auf www.virtualmalaysia.com, der vom Kuala Krai Utara District Council betrieben wirdEbd.. Zu den verschiedenen Tieren, die dort auch für die Öffentlichkeit gezeigt werden, gehört auch ein Elefantenbulle namens SallehKUALA KRAI, auf propertytimes1045.blogspot.de. Er soll aus dem Elefantenzentrum Kualah Gandah gekommenSalleh at Kuala Krai Mini Zoo, auf www.elephant.se und vom Pahang Wildlife and National Parks Department übergeben worden seinBird park faces bleak future, auf e.nst.com.my. 2011 war er etwa 22 Jahre alt. Salleh lebt seit 1998 im Mini Zoo und ist nach Angaben seines Pflegers dessen AttraktionEbd.. Früher, um das Jahr 2000, lebte noch ein weiterer Elefant mit Namen Ciku im Zoo. Beide wurden zu der Zeit in der Stadt ausgeführtJumbos at market a hit with shoppers, auf www.highbeam.com. 'Zoo Johor, Johor Bahru' Ein älterer, aber kleiner Zoo im Vergleich zu denen in Melaka, Taiping und bei Kuala Lumpur ist der "Nationalzoo" Zoo Johor des Sultanats Johor im Süden der Malayischen Halbinsel, gegründet 1928 von Sultan Ibrahim. Er ist auch unter dem Namen "Zoo Johor Bahru" anzutreffen, denn er liegt nahe dem Zentrum der Sultanatshauptstadt Johor Bahru (gegenüber dem Staat/der Insel Singapur) an der Jalan Gertak MerahJohor Zoo, auf www.malaysiavacationguide.com. 1960 ging er der als Privatsammlungen gegründete Zoo an den Staat über und öffnete seine Tore 1962 für das allgemeine PublikumJohor Zoo, auf hubpages.com. Die Angaben über die Fläche schwanken zwischen fünf und zwölfeinhalb HectarZoo Johor Bahru, auf www.asiaexplorers.comJohor Zoo, auf www.malaysiavacationguide.com. Es sollen etwa 100 Arten gezeigt werdenThe Forgotten Johor Zoo at Johor Bahru (Part 1), auf j-travel.blogspot.com, darunter auch Elefanten. Die Anlage ist von einem zweifache ummauerten Wassergraben mit gebogenem VerlaufZoo Johor Bahru, Foto auf www.asiaexplorers.com und einer SteinmauerJohor Bahru Zoo, auf www.limsimi.com eingeschlossen. Die Elefanten haben Gelegenheit, sich über den Graben hinweg füttern zu lassen und stehen daher häufiger erwartungsvoll danebenEbd.The Forgotten Johor Zoo at Johor Bahru (Part 1), Elefantenfotos auf j-travel.blogspot.com Laut Bildunterschrift soll ein Elefant auch Besucher mit Wasser bespritzt haben.Johor Bahru Zoo, Foto auf www.virtualmalaysia.com. Im Zoo leben mindestens zwei erwachsene Elefanten (den Bildern nach eher Kühe als Bullen)Johor Bahru Zoo, Foto auf www.limsimi.comZoo Johor Bahru, Foto auf www.asiaexplorers.com. Daneben gab es aber auch zwei Kälber mit Namen Paloh und Jeli, die besonders kinderfreundlich sein sollenZoo features bird and animal shows, auf www.nst.myelephant in johor 1, Video auf www.youtube.com. Nach Bekanntwerden der schlechten Haltungsbedinungen von Paloh und vermutlich auch Jeli wurden im September 2011 beide vom Wildtier- und Nationalparkdepartment aus dem Zoo geholt, das die Tiere dem Zoo Johor vor einigen Jahren überlassen hatte. Die beiden Kälber sollen nun nach Kuala GandahAnimals rescued from Johor Zoo, auf thestar.com.my. 'Zoo Melaka' thumb|300px|right|Elefantenshow im Zoo Melaka Im Bundesstaat Melaka (Malakka) in der Nähe der Stadt Melaka gibt es neben der A'Famosa Animal World auch einen Zoo. Wie der Zoo Negara wurde er 1963 eröffnet und wurde 1979 vom Departement für Wildtiere und Nationalparks übernommenMalacca Zoo, auf en.wikipedia.org. Er liegt 13 km außerhalb der Stadt und soll der zweitgrößte Zoo Malaysias nach dem Zoo Negara sein sowie mehr als 1.200 Tiere in über 200 Arten umfassenZoo Melaka, auf www.melaka.net. Auch im Zoo Melaka werden Elefanten gehalten, nach einigen Angaben leben derzeit sechs Elefanten dortMelaka Zoo (Malacca Zoo) in Malaysia, auf www.elephant.se. Einige werden auf einer Homepage vorgestellt: der Bulle Lasah, die Kuh Noni(e), für die auch eine Patenschaft übernommen wurdeSime Darby Plantation Renews Sponsorship Of "Nonie" The Elephant At Melaka Zoo, auf www.simedarby.com, sowie das damalige Bullkalb RioResident Elephants at Melaka zoo, auf members.virtualtourist.com. Ein Bullkalb namens Amid, das aus einem "Themenpark" gerettet wurde, starb im April 2007Zoo awaiting post-mortem results, auf thestar.com.my. Auch im Zoo Melaka wird eine Elefantenshow gezeigtZoo Melaka, Malacca, auf www.malacca-traveltips.com, bei der die Elefanten den Hinterbeinsitz, Zweibeinstand u.ä. vorführen sowie das Ablegen zur SeiteElephant show at Melaka Zoo, auf www.youtube.com. Ebenso können Besucher von einer eigenen Aufstiegstation auf die Elefanten steigen und auf ihnen reitenZOO MELAKA, auf elephantrides.net. Es gibt anscheinend auch eine eigene ElefantenanlageMalacca Zoo, Foto auf www.flickr.comElephant, Foto auf www.worldisround.com. 'Zoo Negara' Der Zoo Negara, der "National-Zoo" Malaysias, liegt im Nordosten der Hauptstadt Kuala Lumpur. Er wurde 1963 eröffnet und hält etwa 400 malaysische und exotische Tierarten. Dazu gehören drei Elefanten, die ursprünglich aus dem Sultanat Pahang stammen. Es handelt sich um den Bullen Teriang und die Kühe Siti und SibolExhibits - Malaysian Elephants, auf www.zoonegaramalaysia.my. Vermutlich insbesondere die beiden Kühe werden auch für zweimal täglich stattfindende Elefantenshows eingesetzt, bei der nicht nur die zum hygienischen und medizinischen Training notwendigen Kommandos ausgeführt werden, sondern darüber hinaus auch für die Elefanten unnatürliche Übungen wie der Hinterbeinstand u.ä.ZOO NEGARA, Zoobericht insbesondere zur Elefantenshow auf www.malaysiasite.nl. Nach einem undatierten PETA-Bericht sollen die beiden Elefanten (anscheinend auch hier die Kühe) auf einer öden und schmutzigen Anlage leben, ihre Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten sind demnach auf einen Baumstamm beschränkt. Einer der Elefanten war dabei an zwei Beinen angekettet und konnte sich nur wenig bewegenZoo Negara: An Out-of-Date Facility, Bericht mit Fotos der Elefantenanlage auf www.petaasiapacific.com. Nach offiziellen Angaben handelt es sich bei Sibol um einen Malaya-Elefanten. Sie hat auch 2002 den bisher einzigen Elefantennachwuchs im Nationalzoo geboren. Ihre Tochter Rani, die auch Tochter des Zoobullen Teriang warSponsorship for Zoo Negara's only bull elephant extended, auf www.jpvpk.gov.my: "Teriang is the father of Rani, the first elephant to be born in captivity in Malaysia but it died two months later in August last year.", kam am 05.06.2002 in einer dramatischen Geburtsaktion zur Welt: Mutter Sibol wurde bei der Geburt unruhig und brachte in Panik eine Mauer zum Einsturz, zugleich verhielt sie sich dem Neugeborenen gegenüber aggressiv. Das Kalb wurde zur Untersuchung und Behandlung von ihr entferntFirst elephant born in captivity in Malaysia injured by mother, auf www.jphpk.gov.my. Zuerst wurde es sogar für tot gehaltenDramatic birth for Zoo Negara’s elephant, auf www.jphpk.gov.my. Obwohl der Gesundheitszustand zunächst gut erschien, ist Rani aber bereits im August 2002 aus unbekannter Ursache gestorbenRani at Negara National Zoo, auf www.elephant.se. 'Zoo Taiping' Der Zoo Taiping oder "'Taman Mergastua Sultan Idris Shah" im Sultanat Perak wurde 1961 gegründet und ist damit der älteste Zoo MalaysiasTaiping Zoo, auf www.asiaexplorers.com. Er ist zugleich der einzige im Norden WestmalaysiasVisit to Taiping Zoo, Malaysia, auf www.travelingape.com. Der Zoo umfasst 140.000 m² und ist gelegen in den Lake Gardens (Taman Tasik), einem großen Park mit Seen, am Fuße des Bukit Larut (Maxwell Hill). Nach Zooangaben werden dort 180 verschiedene Tierarten und 1300 Tiere gezeigt, darunter Tiger, Orang-Utans und FlusspferdeAbout Us, auf www.zootaiping.gov.my. Es gibt eine "Nachtsafari" am Abend. Elefanten sollen seit der Eröffnung 1967 gehalten worden seinSomething to trumpet about, auf thestar.com.my. Die Tiere werden vom Zoo als "Malayan Elephants" bezeichnetMammals - Malayan Elephant, auf www.zootaiping.gov.my. 1967 traf der Bulle Awang Majlis im Zoo ein, der aus einer Falle in der Region um die Stadt Grik (Gerik) gerettet worden war. Er starb 2003Something to trumpet about, auf thestar.com.my. 1991 wurden drei Jungtiere einer "randalierenden" Elefantenherde bei Sungai Siput eingefangen, mit denen später gezüchtet werden konnte, darunter der junge Bulle Setia, der der Vater der im Zoo geborenen Kälber wurde. Bisher kamen dort vier Kuhkälber zur Welt, was den Zoo zu einem der erfolgreichsten in der Elefantenzucht in Malaysia machte. Die Elefanten werden im direkten Kontakt gehalten, der Bulle kommt allerdings während der Musth an die Kette. Derzeit leben sieben Elefanten im Zoo Taiping, neben dem Bullen Setia seine drei Töchter Matang, Selama und TepengAnd Tepeng makes a smashing 4 for Taiping, auf findarticles.com (die älteste, Larut, starb 2004) sowie deren Mütter Jaya, Jalong und BeraSomething to trumpet about, auf thestar.com.myTaiping Zoo and Night Safari Malaysia in Malaysia, auf www.elephant.se. 'Lok Kawi Wildlife Park, Sabah' Südlich der Hauptstadt Kota Kinabalu des Bundesstaates Sabah auf Borneo liegt der Lok Kawi Wildlife Park. Er wurde erst am 17.02.2007 eröffnet und ist der einzige Tierpark in Malaysia, der Borneo-Elefanten hält, die natürlicherweise im Südosten Sabahs leben. Neben der vor allem heimischen Fauna wie Orang Utans, Sumatra-Nashörnern, Nasenaffen und Malaysia-Tigern hat der Park auch einen botanischen Teil, der auf einem Pfad durch den Dschungel zu bewundern istLok Kawi Wildlife Park, auf www.sabahtourism.com. Der Park wird vom Sabah Wildlife Departement betriebenLok Kawi Wildlife Park, auf madeinsabah.wordpress.com. Für Freiwillige gibt es die Möglichkeit, sich u.a. um die Elefanten zu kümmern, d.h. etwa die Anlage zu säubern, die Säuglinge zu füttern und zu waschen u.ä.CARE FOR ANIMALS AT LOK KAWI WILDLIFE PARK, auf www.travellersworldwide.com. Auch können Elefanten geritten werdenLok Kawi Wildlife Park, auf madeinsabah.wordpress.comLok Kawi Wildlife Park, auf www.etawau.com. Die Anlage umfasst neben einem größeren BadebeckenEbd. auch ein hohes, langes Dach, das Schatten spendetLok Kawi Wildlife Park, auf madeinsabah.wordpress.comLok Kawi Wildlife Park – newly open “zoo” in Sabah, auf mount-kinabalu-borneo.com. Die Zahl der "Pygmy"-Elefanten liegt vermutlich um die zehn TiereSabah Zoological and Botanical Park in Malaysia, auf www.elephant.seDatabase of the Asian Elephants, Abteilung Asien, Lok Kawi, auf www.asianelephant.net. Ursprünglich waren es fünf Kühe, ein Bulle und zwei Kälber, die aus der Wildnis gerettet worden warenCARE FOR ANIMALS AT LOK KAWI WILDLIFE PARK, auf www.travellersworldwide.com. Daneben sind aber auch schon drei Kälber im Park selbst geboren. Der Zuchtbulle Rocco starb im Februar 2011 mit ca. 27 Jahren. Danach hat Boy u.a. mit Girl gezüchtet. Im Sommer 2018 wurde die Elefantenanlage umgebaut. Diese Stresssituation wird mit verantwortlich gemacht für den Tod von zwei Elefanten. zum September 2018 soll die neue bullensichere Anlage eingeweiht werden. Inwieweit die Elefanten, vielleicht auch nur die beiden beinahe ausgewachsenen Bullen, hernach im PC gehalten werden bleibt ab zu warten Kühe 1) Miss Rocco _ Mutter von Amoi/Rocco __ wild 1985 _ 33 Jahre alt _ seit 2006 im Zoo 2) Limba ___ Mutter von Sumandak/Rocco __ wild 1979 _ 39 Jahre alt 3) Komali ___________________________ wild 1995 _ 23 Jahre alt 4) Takiri ___________________________ wild 1998 _ 20 Jahre alt 5) Ruanda ___________________________ wild 6) Girl ____ Mutter von Gendu/Boy ___ wild 1997 _ 21 Jahre alt 7) Amoi ___ Tochter von Miss/Rocco __ Mai 2008 __ 10 Jahre alt 8) Huminodun ___________________ wild ______________ seit 2010, vom Sepilok Rehabilitation Centre Bullen 1) Boy __________ Handaufzucht ______ wild 1998 _ 20 Jahre alt 2) Bagahak ______ Kumpel von Yapid __ wild 2002 _ 16 Jahre alt, seit ~2007 im Zoo, oft als Reitelefant genutzt, mit ungleich gewachsenen Zähnen 3) Sumandak _____ Sohn von Limba ____ 01.02.2008 _ 10 Jahre alt 4) Pikang _______________________ wild 2009 __ 9 Jahre alt seit Januar 2013 im Zoo 5) Kejora (Joe) __________________ wild 2012 __ 6 Jahre alt seit dem 26.01.2013, vom Gunung Rara Forest Reserve Im Park verstorbene Kühe 1) Sethy ____ krank übernommene Kuh__ wild 2008 __ 8 Jahre alt, sie hat nur 14 Tage im Zoo gelebt 2) Gendu ____ im Zoo geboren Girl/Boy _ 2015 _______ 3 Jahre alt, am 8.Mai 2018 am Herpesvirus verstorben Bullen 1) Rocco ____ gest. 21.02.2011 ______ wild 1984 _ 27 Jahre alt, seit 2006 im Zoo, Zuchtbulle im FC, oft angekettet 2) Yapid ____ gest. 27.06.2018 ______ wild 2003 _ 15 Jahre alt, seit ~2007 im Zoo, Kumpel von Bagahak, oft Reitelefant, schon als Baby oft mit Verdauungsproblemen, in 2003 mit 3 Monaten schon in der Obhut des Menschen. Transfer vom Holzfällercamp, Elefantenkral von späteren Zoo-Tierpflegern betreut: Kühe 1) Manari __ 4-fache Mutter, Großmutter _ wild 1990 _ 28 Jahre alt, seit dem 26.August 1998 im Zoo Hannover 2) Sayang __ 3-fache Mutter, Großmutter _ wild 1995 _ 23 Jahre alt, vom 26.8.1998 im Zoo Hannover, ab 2018 im Zoo Pairi Daiza 3) Chendra _ behinderte Kuh _________ wild 1993 _ 25 Jahre alt, seit dem 20.November 1999 im Oregon Zoo, Portland, USA. Die Borneo-Elefanten sind u.a. an ihrem proportional längeren Schwanz zu erkennenBornean elephants, Foto mit Informationen über die Lok-Kawi-Elefanten auf www.zoochat.com. Literatur *Renate und Stefan Loose: Malaysia, Brunei und Singapore, 13. vollständig überarbeitete Auflage, Ostfildern 2011 (Stefan Loose Travel-Handbücher). Weblinks *Tod von zwei Elefanten *Elephants in Malaysia, Länderinformation auf www.eleaid.com. *Mohd. Shariff Daim: The care and management of domesticated elephants in Malaysia, Informationen zu Elefanten auf der Malaiischen Halbinsel auf www.fao.org. *Salman Saaban, Nasharuddin Bin Othman, Mohd Nawayai Bin Yasak, Burhanuddin Mohd Nor, Ahmad Zafir, Ahimsa Campos-Arceiz: Current Status of Asian Elephants in Peninsular Malaysia, in: Gajah 35 (2012), auf www.asesg.org. *Raymond Alfred, Laurentius Ambu, Senthilvel K. S. S. Nathan, Benoit Goossens: Current Status of Asian Elephants in Borneo, in: Gajah 35 (2012), auf www.asesg.org. *Population of Asian elephants discovered in Malaysian park, Artikel zur Erhebung im Taman Negara auf news.mongabay.com. *Wan Khairul Shahara Ahmad Ghazali: Delving Into The Human-Elephant Conflict (Teil 1), auf www.bernama.com.my. *Wan Khairul Shahara Ahmad Ghazali: Caring For Elephant's Welfare (Teil 2), auf www.bernama.com.my. *Conservation importance of Borneo’s Pygmy elephants, Informationen des WWF zur Bedeutung der Borneo-Elefanten auf www.wwf.org.my. *Borneo Pygmy Elephant at LKWP, Informationen zu den Borneo-Elefanten auf lostborneo.wordpress.com. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asien